ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aggregor
Aggregor is an Osmosian warlord. Who tried to absorb the ultimate prize but failed. Now his objective is to take revenge on Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin and to absorb his Omnitrix. Appearance Aggregor's appearance is similar to that of a human. However, he has small flesh-colored horns on his head and red eyes ringed with black marks (a sign that an Osmosian has recently absorbed energy). He has long black hair. He wears a brown knee-length, open-chested tunic, baggy jeans, black calf high boots, and wields a spear-like weapon that he can use to fire blasts of red energy (presumably plasma or electricity). After the absorption of the Andromeda aliens, Aggregor went through a mutation similar to Kevin's, becoming Ultimate Aggregor. Unlike Kevin 11 and Ultimate Kevin, Ultimate Aggregor mutation was more refined and balanced in appearance, rather than a random mixture of parts, and not lacking the full potency of the five aliens powers (the result of a special machine he used to bypass the normal limitations of his absorption powers). Ultimate Aggregor had Bivalvan's legs and hands, Galapagus's front torso (darker color), Andreas' back (without armor) and arms, P'andor's faceplate on his neck and seal on his chest (Galapagus's darkened coloring), and a Ra'ad-based head and hair. His eyes were blood-red and he was much taller than before, approximately 10 feet tall. In Ben 10 Omniworlds Aggregor wears a red knee-length and has red eyes. Powers and Abilities Being an Osmosian, Aggregor has the ability to absorb energy from anything in order to use it in various way. While Kevin relies more on absorbing matter, Aggregor has mastered his powers, and prefers absorbing powers from other life forms, acquiring 1/10 of the creature's powers. Unlike Kevin (until he used the machine), the powers and abilities he absorbs don't change his appearance (when Aggregor absorbed a Geochelone Aerio, his appearance stayed the same, though he could now open six holes on his torso at will to use Geochelone Aerio powers). Also, while Kevin, when he absorbed powers from the Omnitrix aliens, left them unharmed (as he absorbed the transformative energy of the Omnitrix rather than the aliens' themselves), Aggregor absorbs all of his victim's energy, leaving behind nothing but a desiccated skeleton/shell (except when he used a special machine to surpass his absorption limitations which allowed him to absorb the aliens' bodies along with their powers by turning them into energy). In addition to his absorbing powers, Aggregor has a spear-like weapon that can fire blasts of red energy that can disrupt other energy fields, stun his opponents, or hurt them. As seen in Andreas' Fault, he can use his spear-like weapon to summon his ship as well as lift objects with an electromagnetic aura that is the same/similar energy from his spear. In Fused, Aggregor claims that the spear is designed to combat electromanipulative species, as seen when he used it to redirect Brainstorm's electrical attacks. Much like Vilgax, Aggregor uses robot drones as an army rather than living soldiers, though his robots are more humanoid in shape and stature than Vilgax's. However, unlike most of Ben's other enemies, such as Vilgax and the Highbreed, he prefers to carry out his plans himself rather than let his minions do the work for him. He captured and re-captured the five Andromeda aliens by himself, and didn't mind to disguise himself as a Plumber to do it. After his mutation in Ultimate Aggregor, Aggregor absorbed the five aliens he kidnapped from the Andromeda Galaxy, resulting in him having powers combined. Ultimate Aggregor's powers allowed him to travel through space unassisted, meaning he didn't require his ship anymore. His new abilities include: Andreas's super strength, shockwaves, and terrakinesis. Bivalvan's durability and hydrokinesis. Galapagus's immunity to mana and aerokinesis. P'andor's radioactive energy projection, heat generation, and immunity to heat/cold. Ra'ad's electric blasts, flight, mind reading, and electrokinesis. WeaknessAggregor was very dependent on his spear, as shown in the first five episodes he appeared in (particularly Escape From Aggregor and Fused). Aggregor was shown to be hurt by Gwen's mana attack in Ultimate Aggregor. Ultimate Aggregor was harmed by Max's plasma pistol and Ultimate Cannonbolt's attacks. As seen in The Forge of Creation, during his fight with Ultimate Kevin, Ultimate Aggregor was harmed by Jetray's neuroshock blasts, Swampfire's fire blasts and Brainstorm's electric blasts. Without his spear, Aggregor is vulnerable to energy-based attacks unless he were to use his natural absorption powers to absorb them. However, he lacks experience with absorbing energy, and doing so could be potentially dangerous to his physical and mental state (though he would likely be unaffected later, as he is already apathetic and unstable to begin with).es Omniworlds In Aggregor Returns Part 1, he takes Gwen and Kevin and attacks ben with his army. Later, he summons his robots to defeat Ben and Tack but his robots lose. In Aggregor Returns Part 2, he absorbs the Omnitrix powers but loses to Shockwave. In Lucubra Unsealed, he was mind controlled by Lucubra and fell unconscious. In Time Error, in an alternate dimension he became the servant of Diagon and was killed by Ben. Appearances Omniworlds Aggregor Returns Part 1 Aggregor Returns Part 2 Lucubra Unsealed Time Error(In an alternate dimension) Trivia Category:Villains Category:Osmosian Category:Aliens